girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Smoke Knights
Is it clarified if the Smoke knights belong to house Sturmvoraus or House Valois. Agge.se 14:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Something just occured to me that makes it more likely that Jenka is indeed a Smoke Knight. It´s rather circumstantial evidence, but I think it´s worth mentioning. She tells Dimo that Agatha likes Gil, and that she has that "on the highest authority". Well, who is the highest authority on who Agatha likes? That´s Agatha herself. When and where did she say she liked Gil? In Sturmhalten, during that dinner, when Prince Aaronev drugged her. That information would certainly be relevant to the whole conspiracy the Sturmvoraus family is involved in, so we could assume that the Smoke Knights - at least the more competent ones, i.e. probably not Violetta - would know about it. Which means that, if Jenka is a Smoke Knight, or at least has contacts among them, she would know that Agatha has said she likes Gil. My hypothesis is that Jenka was an active-duty Smoke Knight (perhaps unknown to the Heterodynes) when she was Jägerized - perhaps she had been sent to infiltrate Mechanicsburg and/or the Jägermonsters, but then was imprinted with loyalty to the Heterodynes (overwriting her loyalty to the Sturmvoraus or Valois family) upon being Jägerized, and now she is using her old contacts to help the wild Jägers´ search. That might also be a reason why she hides her face - if she is capable of speaking without the Jäger accent (but simply doesn´t do so normally, to avoid giving away that capability), she may well pass for human, or at least as not a Jäger, with most people. -Sir Chaos 18:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :"Highest authority": D'oh! Actually, there's no reason House Valois (assuming they're not too happy about the ongoing association of Aaronev with Lucrezia and the Geisters, which is easy to find reasons for, #1 being Anevka's incapacitation) not to associate with pro-Heterodyne forces, like the wild Jägers, inasmuch as they are anti-Wulfenbach, and if they find the Holy Child before Aaronev does and get her to Mechanicsburg, so much the better! And while Tarvek is trying to mediate between his parents, his mother's side seems to dominate in a number of ways. (Like blood, ethics, power (K of J notwithstanding; they have the council), and competence (K of S notwithstanding... well, Veilchin impressed Maxim, anyway) for starters.) By the way, we should move this to a forum; we're trying to reserve main article discussion pages for more limited critiques of the article itself rather than speculation. ⚙ 20:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::NO! Absolutely not!! The Jaegers serve of their own free will as ststed in Canon.--Bosda Di'Chi 15:02, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Equipment Am I too low on caffiene, or one or both Smoke knights used , well, smoke bombs/smoke grenades?--Bosda Di'Chi 12:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Violetta is incompetent Violetta is the only known member, and a rather incompetent one by her own admission Violetta: "I specialice in misdirection and sleight of hand." http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20100226 Ermmm, the first statement might be a slight misdirection on her side? Prof Elvis Untot (talk) 12:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC)